The prior art discloses electronic components comprising an electronic semiconductor chip arranged in a housing. In this case, during the production of the electronic component, the electronic semiconductor chip may be embedded into a molded body in such a way that a surface of the electronic semiconductor chip remains free. As a result, the electronic component may be mounted such that the surface of the electronic semiconductor chip is in direct contact with a heat sink. This facilitates the dissipation of heat loss from the electronic component.
If the electronic component is an optoelectronic component comprising an optoelectronic semiconductor chip, a part of the exposed surface or the entire exposed surface may be an optically active surface of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip, for example, an emission face.